


no time to die

by abigail2022



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Protective Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Romance, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26919316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abigail2022/pseuds/abigail2022
Summary: Struggling with the death of her mom, Julie has lost her voice and her passion for music. Against all odds, Flynn begs her to find her song again. Julie doesn't believe it to be possible and thinks she's accomplishing nothing but drowning in loss. Devastated, Julie begins to lose hope in all the dreams her mother had once had for her.However, three new brothers making their unexpected arrival at school may just turn her life around.
Relationships: Alex & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie, Carlos Molina & Julie Molina & Julie Molina's Mother & Ray Molina, Flynn & Julie Molina, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 14
Kudos: 203





	1. a new dawn, a new day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically a chapter setting up the plot of the story. centers in on julie's summer and how she's handled it.

Julie thought she was certain about her plans for her future. She was going to graduate high school as class valedictorian and earn a degree in business management, whilst finding her voice as a musician and debuting her music career with Flynn. Julie was going to eventually capture Nick's heart and settle down with a family she could call her own. Flynn would move in next door and they would be the old best friends talking about the epic highs of their glory days. Carlos would, believe it or not, would find someone of his own and start a family as well. Both Julie's mom and her dad would be there to cheer her on every step of the way. Life would have been everything that it should have been. 

But time is always fleeting, things changing. Many events took place between freshman year and sophomore year. All those plans Julie made? Nothing more than ashes to dust. Revelations and rude awakenings conspired to reveal themselves during what could be considered Julie's darkest hour.

And now? She discovered there is a huge difference between a house and a home. 

A house is something that can be replaced. A house is nothing more than a building. It is nothing more than a building with some furniture here and there and a fireplace to keep you warm. A house is a place where a family can live, a place that can give a family shelter. But a house can be nothing more that that.

Her home, however, is her family. Her family can never be replaced. There will never be another one of her dad, of her mom, of her brother and her aunt. No matter where they went, they would always be her family, her home, her heart and soul.

And, believe it or not, her home was also her music. The piano on which her fingers played was able to create such a feeling that could only manifest itself in pure epiphany. The resounding notes danced upon every chord that she dared strike. The way the melodies and harmonies intertwined with each other could cause oceans to rage during the calm of a storm. The lyrics she sang each brought their own unique story to tell. Each individual element would come together to play its part in sounding like absolute heaven on earth. 

Her mother was the reason she had found her voice in the first place. Her mother was there, guiding her first footsteps on the pathway to become the musician she is today. Julie could recall so many happy memories of them writing songs together, singing together, just feeling the rhythm and making music. 

But now, they were nothing more than that. _Memories._ Her mother was gone. Stowed away in the ground like a body without a soul. It was so unjustified, so uncalled for, so _wrong_ on so many levels. Her mother was the most passionate person Julie had ever known. It was cruel for whatever higher power existed to do this to her. She deserved more than that, Julie was sure. 

There were nights Julie couldn't sleep. She would lay awake all night without so much as getting an ounce of rest. Honestly, she didn't mind these nights. Whatever trouble it would cause Julie in the morning, it was rest assured she would have some peace of mind. It was the nights when her eyes would get so heavy they would finally close she dreaded. Because once she fell asleep, the nightmares would ensue. Painful, haunting images of her mother would follow her every move. And every time Julie would wake up kicking and screaming, begging some unknown force to let her leave things different than she had.

To say Ray was worried is an understatement. He called in multiple therapists and psychiatrists, pleading with them to help Julie. They would sit down with her, talk to her, and prescribe her all sorts of medication. To no avail, none of these treatments ever seemed to get through to her. Like any child raised in a household such as hers, she was so emotionally attached to her mother that her death left a gaping hole in her heart. 

Things were increasingly hard during those few summer months. Julie was so rooted in her grief she could not find the energy or strength to do anything productive. Carlos struggled as well, although not nearly as much. Julie rarely left her room, if ever, and did nothing but listen to her mom's old music over and over again. It was a painful sight to see for everyone involved. Julie was never heard playing the piano, never heard singing, and did not so much as even cast a glance at her old songbooks. She had simply lost her voice. 

Next thing Julie knew, summer was gone in a whirlwind, and the first day of school was approaching quicker than she had realized. There was a time she would have been counting down the days on her calendar and anticipating the day she could sing for the school again. Her mom would wrap her up in a warm embrace and tell her how proud she was of her little girl for continuing to take her education seriously. Her dad would ruffle her hair and kiss her on the cheek, with Carlos bouncing up and down at the door eager to get going. She would grab her backpack and her lyric sheets and bustle out the door to tackle the new year just like she had always done. 

This year wasn't like every other year though. Julie's alarm sounded off and she slapped her phone with an exasperated sigh. She sat up in her bed and wearily took in her surroundings. Had her room always been this dull? She groggily dragged herself out of her bed and stretched her arms wide over her head with a loud yawn. Julie stumbled to her closet and picked through her clothes until she finally decided on a plain white tube top with ripped jeans and sneakers. Throwing in her gold hoop earrings and gold necklace, she finished the look with a messy ponytail and thundered her way down the stairs. 

Her dad immediately greeted her at the kitchen table with what seemed like to bright of a smile this early in the morning. "Good morning, sunshine!" he enthused. He was met with only a grunt from Julie in response. Noting that she had never been a typical morning person, he shook it off and served her a plate of her personal favorite, scrambled eggs. They ate their meals in silence for what seemed like an eternity until Carlos's voice could be heard reverberating throughout the house's walls. "Dad, where's my shoes? You said they were right by the back door, and newsflash, they aren't!"

Ray met his son's outburst with a mere chuckle and rose from his place at the table. "Alright Jules, I'll be right back. Someone's got to help little man find his school gear." Once he was gone from the kitchen, Julie let out a strangled breath she didn't realize she was holding. It was different, _weird,_ without her mom there, yet her dad and Carlos were acting as if nothing had changed. She had to take into consideration, however, that maybe her grieving was just a _little_ more prolonged than theirs. Well, maybe a lot. 

Julie couldn't help but wonder about how different the atmosphere would be if her mom were still alive. Her mom and dad would be dancing through the kitchen while cooking breakfast. They would be singing and harmonizing the liveliest of songs, albeit even if her dad couldn't hit a single note. Carlos would still pretty much be the same, Julie kindly noted, haphazardly running throughout the house looking for the things he misplaced. And Julie would soak everything all in for the beauty that it was. This first day was a bittersweet one, one she so wished her mom was present for. 

Before Julie could allow her thoughts to fester, they were interrupted by the loud slam of a door. Whipping her head in the other direction, Julie found herself staring straight into the face of none other than her best friend Flynn. The epitome of flair, Flynn's hair was braided into neat dreads that were pinned back by two adjacent butterfly clips. She had chosen to wear an orange overall dress with a black-and-white striped tee to go underneath and completed the look with black heels. Overall, she radiated such confidence she owned the look. Julie admired the way Flynn was able to capture her own beauty in such the simplest of ways. 

Flynn wrapped her arms around Julie and let out a whoop of laughter. "Jules, Jules, Jules! Look at us! First day of sophomore year!" She started shaking Julie's shoulders in her seat as an invitation for Julie to stand up. Reluctantly, she arose from her chair and gave Flynn a half-hearted smile in return. Flynn patted her back reassuringly and gestured for Julie to follow her to the living room.

"We've been looking forward to this day for so long, Julie. I know you're stressed about everything right now. It's completely okay to be nervous." Julie mumbled a weak 'thanks' and gave Flynn a tiny nod. "Don't forget, today we're trying out for the senior music program. This is something we've always talked about since we were little!" Flynn exclaimed, and added softly, "You know your mom is watching you up there with the biggest smile on her face. She would be _so_ proud of you."

Julie was sure Flynn had meant for that to cheer her up, but she internally winced. She couldn't remember the last time she had attempted to actually play the piano or sing since her mother's passing. She knew she would probably be rusty, to say the least. To be honest, the senior music program tryouts had completely slipped her mind. The only goal she had in mind for the day was to do nothing more than get by. Now more than ever, Julie wished for her mother's presence. 

It was at that moment that her dad and Carlos decided to return to the living room. Carlos was fully clothed, having found his shoes, and was now sporting his new backpack he had bought just days earlier. Ray walked over to Flynn and gave her a hug of welcome before training his eyes back on Julie. "Ready for another year, baby girl?" he asked gently, although it wasn't much of a question. 

Feeling everyone's eyes on her, Julie cast her eyes up toward the ceiling and let out a low whistle. "Ready as I'll ever be."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a little rusty on my writing skills, so forgive me for any mistakes. I just got done watching this show and I instantly fell in love with the characters and the plot, so I just knew I had to write about it. Hope you all enjoyed this first chapter!


	2. put one foot in front of the other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rain or shine, julie's clumsiness always seems to make itself present in the awkwardest of situations.

There was once a time Julie enjoyed going to school. She was the type of student who was involved in all kinds of extracurriculars and passed her classes with flying colors. She was able to get along with just about everybody, and was also adored by all of her teachers. It was something she could genuinely look forward to. 

All that seemed to fly out the window in wake of this upcoming year.

Ray had just dropped off Carlos at the elementary school and was rambling on about something that Julie was paying no attention to. His words were falling on deaf ears as she stressed over walking in the double doors of the school toward her impending doom. Occasionally she would give a smile and a nod to put on a brave exterior for her dad and Flynn, but on the inside she was short-circuiting.

Unbeknownst to Julie, her hands were shaking in her lap. It wasn't until she felt Flynn rest her hand in hers she had even realized what was happening. It was a bad habit along with many others that had formed over the course of the summer. She had never been much of an anxious person prior to her mother's death, but now it seemed she was either too hyper-aware to her surroundings or completely tuned out to the world. 

Before she knew it, her dad had pulled his car into the front parking lot of the high school. He turned around to face his daughter and his best friend, flashing them the most realistic smile he could offer. "Alright ladies, here's our last stop! I know the both of you are going to have a great first day," he said enthusiastically. Flynn gave him a thumbs up in answer, while Julie shrugged her shoulders meekly and gave a half-smile in return. Flynn opened the car door and the both of them stepped out into the bright sunlight. 

The school was pretty much the same. Nothing had changed. Students were flowing in and out of the building chatting excitedly with one another about the new year. The seniors were strutting with their bookbags slung over the shoulders. Some of the juniors were talking nonchalantly about the hard courses they had enrolled in, while the freshmen were scurrying around exchanging class schedules. Julie could spot Carrie and her crew from a distance and immediately felt her stomach begin to churn. They were all whispering in hushed tones and exchanging phones, more likely than not gossiping about some drama that had already happened. 

As if noticing Julie's unease, Flynn grabbed her hand and started leading her towards the building. "It's now or never, Jules. Double Trouble taking on the world."

Julie said nothing as she followed her best friend inside.

Students and teachers alike were bustling every which way in preparation for their morning classes. The sound of several voices talking at once clashed with the ringing of lockers being slammed shut. Julie was already beginning to feel dizzy just at the mere thought of tackling the school day. Flynn's optimism definitely wasn't mutual.

Her best friend was already running throughout the hallways without a care in the world. Unlike Julie, Flynn had managed to stay in touch with everyone over the summer. Already out of breath trying to keep up, Julie didn't even watch where she was going until she collided right into someone else.

Both students fell to the ground. Letting out a string of silent curses, Julie cast an apologetic glance up at the unfortunate boy she had ran into. She noted that by some miracle it wasn't Nick, but instead it was actually a boy she didn't recognize. He was muscular to say the least, with shaggy blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He was clad in a red flannel and sported a silver chain around his neck. The school district Julie lived in was fairly small, so a new student arriving was a pretty rare occasion. While she was processing this information, the boy reached out his hand as an offer to help her up. Without hesitation, she took it and brought herself unsteadily to her feet.

"Woah, hey, I am so sorry about that," he began to apologize, although Julie sourly noted that the incident was pretty much her fault. "This school is so big, and it's absolutely _sick,_ and I can't seem to keep up with everything, and gosh I didn't even ask, are you alright-" 

Julie held up her hand to keep the boy from rambling any longer. "I-I'm alright. Just a little clumsy is all."

Before the boy could say anything else, two more unfamiliar guys came up from behind him and flanked him on both sides. The one on the left had straight blonde hair that framed his face and wore a striped jumpsuit. He was wringing his hands together and casting nervous glances every which way. The other guy had jet black hair that was slicked back neatly and sported an almost cocky grin that radiated boldness. "Dude, we leave you for like, two seconds and you're already flirting with girls!" he exclaimed as he clapped the front guy on the back. 

Julie visibly shrunk in on herself while his face turned a dark shade of red. "Reggie, please don't start," he begged.

The boy in the jumpsuit gave a nervous chuckle. "As long as you don't get us in trouble on the first day, do what you please," he said, earning a scowl from the boy named Reggie. "Alex, all you ever worry about is getting into trouble," he scoffed. Watching the scene unfold from before her, Julie felt the textbook she was clutching slip from underneath her fingers and fall onto the ground. As if alerting the unfamiliar boys to her presence once more, they all three whipped their heads to stare back at her. The nervous blonde who Julie now identified as Alex bent forward to retrieve her book. 

Julie mumbled her apologies as Alex returned her book to her. He answered with a shy, "Don't worry about it," and walked back to where he had previously been standing. Not wanting to embarrass herself any further, Julie said, "Sorry again," and walked away before any of the mysterious guys could reply.

Stumbling through the rest of the hallways, Julie eventually found Flynn stationed right outside their lockers. "Julie, I've been looking _everywhere_ for you! Where on earth did you run off to?" she asked with her hand poked out on her hip. Julie said nothing and groaned internally at her friend's obliviousness. 

The bell then rang, signaling that their first class was about to begin. Flynn grabbed Julie by the hand and tugged her inside the music classroom. Students were already filing in and settling into their seats. Julie felt a pit in her stomach when she saw Carrie stroll in, hand-in-hand with Nick. Her ex best friend didn't so much as glance to her, while Nick smiled and gave her a small wave. Julie waved in reply, thankful that their friendship was one thing that hadn't changed. 

Almost the whole classroom was full. Everyone was talking to each other, catching up on what had happened over the summer, and Julie noted that there were still three empty seats left. Surely everyone who was going to be in the class was already there? Nobody would typically be late on their first day. 

Julie's silent questions were answered when the door burst open and she heard three separate pairs of footsteps walk in. Everyone who had previously been talking went silent. Breaking the silence, she felt a sharp tug from Flynn and heard her whisper, "Why did nobody tell me three _hot_ guys were moving to our school?" Julie looked up from her seat and took in a sharp breath.

It was the three boys from earlier. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little shorter than the first, but I hope you still enjoyed. Kind of a filler chapter like the first, just helping set up the plot of the storyline.


End file.
